Taniec
by Morten
Summary: Dlaczego Sherlock Holmes kocha taniec? Krótka powiastka o krokach i muzyce.


\- Uwielbiam tańczyć. - Wyznał zaskoczonej Janine. I powiedział prawdę.

* * *

Trzyletni chłopczyk stał w sali balowej. Przed nim stali nienaturalnie uśmiechnięci pan i pani.  
\- Witaj Will. - Powiedziała szczupła kobieta kucając.  
Najmłodszy z Holmesów spojrzał w okno, z premedytacją ignorując rozmówczynię.  
\- Jak państwo widzą, nasz młodszy syn jest trudnym dzieckiem - westchnął tatuś. Mały spojrzał na niego z wyrzutem. - Obawiam się, że czeka państwa z nim ciężka przeprawa.  
\- Ależ proszę się nie martwić! - Zaszczebiotała wesoło ta kobieta.  
\- Skoro poradziliśmy sobie z Mycroftem, to i z Williamem damy sobie radę. - Zapewnił mężczyzna.  
Tatuś nie wyglądał na przekonanego.  
Mamusia pochyliła się nad synkiem.  
\- No dobrze. William, zostawimy Cię teraz z państwem Dubois. Bądź grzeczny proszę.  
\- A ja nie chcę. - Nadąsał się mały.  
Mamusia zrezygnowana wyprostowała się, chwyciła tatusia pod rękę i wyszli.  
Pan Dubois odchrząknął i zaczął mówić z lekkim francuskim akcentem.  
\- Pewnie nas kojarzysz Williamie. Uczymy Mycrofta tańczyć. - Jeśli liczył, że wspomnienie starszego brata, zrobi na chłopcu jakieś wrażenie, to zdecydowanie się przeliczył. - Twój tatuś poprosił nas byśmy zajęli się też twoją edukacją. W tym zakresie.  
W oczach trzylatka zabłysła iskierka zainteresowania. Francuz używał mądrych słów, można się było czegoś od niego nauczyć. Chłopczyk kiwnął głową. Pan Dubois rozpromienił się.  
\- Świetnie! Widzę, że się dogadamy. Czas byś poznał swoją partnerkę.  
Na dany przez męża znak pani Dubois podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je teatralnym ruchem.  
Za nimi stała nieśmiała trzylatka w uroczej sukieneczce. Miała ładne, brązowe włosy i ciemne oczy. William ledwie zauważalnie skrzywił się.  
\- Willu, to jest Kristen. - Przedstawiła nieznajomą pani Dubois. - Będziecie razem tańczyć.  
\- William Sherlock Scott Holmes. - Wybąkał malec. Pamiętał jak tatuś uczył go manier. To, że zazwyczaj nie stosował się do światłach rad rodziciela to już zupełnie inna sprawa.  
\- Sherlock... - Powiedział pan Dubois smakując brzmienie tego słowa na języku. - Jakie ładne imię... Brzmi jak muzyka... Delikatne, ale z pazurem... Zawsze chciałem mieć takie imię, ale oczywiście, Pierre... No, ale to nie ważne - zreflektował się nauczyciel. - Teraz Williamie rób to co ja, a Kristen popracuje z Bridget. Dobrze, wyprostuj się, wciągnij brzuch...

* * *

Po kwadransie pan Dubois zakomenderował:  
\- Świetnie ci poszło Willu. Teraz zobacz, chwyć Kristen tak jak ja Bridget, widzisz, ta ręka tu... No o co chodzi, podejdź do niej.  
William spojrzał na swoją partnerkę z przerażeniem i nie myśląc długo odwrócił się i wybiegł z sali balowej. Zatrzymał się dopiero w swoim pokoju.  
Po kilku minutach rozległo się pukanie do drzwi.  
\- Mogę wejść mały bracie? - Zapytał cichy głos.  
Potakujące mruknięcie musiało wystarczyć mu za odpowiedź.  
Zawiasy skrzypnęły i do pomieszczenia wszedł ubrany w garnitur dziesięciolatek - jego lekcja tańca zaczynała się za niecałą godzinę. Usiadł na łóżku, obok ściskającego pluszowego jeża trzylatka.  
\- Wiem, że taniec nie jest dla ciebie, podobnie jak lekcje dobrych manier - zaczął. - Wiem, że uważasz to za bezsensowne. Ale mamusi bardzo na tym zależy. Chyba nie chcesz zasmucić mamusi? - Zapytał spoglądając bratu w oczy.  
\- Ale ja nie chce dotykać dziewczyn - odpowiedział malec. - One są głupie!  
\- Jak zdecydowana większość ludzi, mały bracie. - Starszy z chłopców smutno pokiwał głową. - Ale proszę, zrób to dla mnie. Wytrzymaj miesiąc. Dobrze? Tylko miesiąc, a ja porozmawiam z mamusią.  
Mały pokiwał główką.  
\- Mycroft? - Zapytał nieśmiało.  
\- O co chodzi, mały bracie? - uśmiechnął się tamten.  
\- Nie nazywaj mnie Will. Mów mi Sherlock.  
\- Dobrze... Sherlock - zgodził się dziesięciolatek zdziwiony.

* * *

Szelest sukienki na parkiecie, delikatne dźwięki muzyki z odtwarzacza i rzadka chwila kiedy na twarzy jedenastoletniego Sherlocka gościł uśmiech. Sherrinford Holmes musiał przyznać, że jego młodszy syn porusza się z wielką gracją.  
\- Jak pan widzi, Sherlock kocha taniec. Gdy zaczynam uczyć go nowej figury, jest na prawdę szczęśliwy - mówił Francuz. - U niego spotykam się z o wiele większym zaangażowaniem niż u Mycrofta. Sherlock już umie więcej od brata a chce kolejnych figur! Bardzo denerwuje się na Kristen gdy ta nie nadąża z nauką. Woli tańczyć z Bridget niż z nią! Szczerze mówiąc, zastanawiałem się, czy Sherlock nie chciałby wystartować w jakimś konkursie tańca, ma naprawdę duże szanse. Może być sławnym tancerzem!  
\- Co?! - Sherrinford Holmes zapłonął gniewem. - Chce zrobić pan z mojego syna cyrkową małpkę! Przed moim synem wielka kariera, ale na pewno nie taneczna! Naukowa, może polityczna, jak w przypadku Mycrofta, ale Sherlock nie zostanie... tancerzem. - Ostatnie słowo pan Holmes wypluł z pogardą.  
Usłyszawszy krzyki Sherlock przerwał taniec i podszedł do ojca.  
\- Co się dzieje tato? - zapytał z przestrachem spoglądając na bladą twarz nauczyciela.  
\- Sherlocku, idź do siebie. To była twoja ostatnia lekcja tańca - wycedził pan Holmes. - A co do pana, panie Dubois to oczekuję, że wraz z małżonką niezwłocznie opuści pan mój dom. Mycroft ma już osiemnaście lat i spokojnie obejdzie się bez pańskich zajęć.  
Nie pomogły krzyki Sherlocka, nie pomogły ciche prośby mamusi. Swoich nauczycieli więcej już chłopiec nie zobaczył. Wtedy po raz pierwszy chwycił za skrzypce. Chciał by chociaż muzyka do której tańczył, była z nim już zawsze.

* * *

Tatuś zawsze zastanawiał się, dlaczego jego siedemnastoletni syn Sherlock, zawsze ignorujący spotkania w stylu "herbatka z ministrem" i mający w nosie wszelkie zasady dobrego wychowania (jak na przykład "nie obrażaj gości") chodzi na bale. Przed balem nastolatek brał nawet prysznic, wkładał czysty garnitur (nie dał się jednak namówić na krawat, nie można mieć wszystkiego) i czesał swoje kruczoczarne loki. Przy stole wysiadywał cały wieczór, nudząc się ewidentnie, ale nie mieszając nikogo z błotem. Ożywiał się dopiero nocą, gdy zaczynała grać muzyka a parkiet zapełniał się kolorowymi sukniami i czarnymi garniturami. Wtedy Sherlock również wstawał, dokonywał błyskawicznej oceny potencjalnych partnerek i wybierał taką, która umiała znośnie tańczyć i jednocześnie nie psuła całego tańca swoim bezustannym trajkotaniem. Właśnie dla takich chwil żył, dla tego momentu powstrzymywał się cały wieczór przed obwieszczaniem światu swoich genialnych dedukcji. Najbardziej lubił walce, ale tańczył wszystko aż do zdarcia butów. Gdy nad ranem wracał wreszcie do pokoju, zawsze rozczarowany końcem przyjęcia, łapał za skrzypce i stojąc przed oknem przypominał sobie wszystkie melodie minionej nocy. Godziny tańca uspokajały go tak bardzo, że przez kilka najbliższych dni nikogo nie obrażał i dawało się z nim normalnie porozmawiać. A on, płynąc ciągle w tanecznym uniesieniu, nie potrzebował żadnych dodatkowych wspomagaczy.

* * *

Nie przyszedł tu z własnej woli. Gdyby to od niego zależało, na pewno nie znajdowałby się w tej chwili na idiotycznie udekorowanej sali. Ale jego starszy braciszek... Mycroft jakiś czas temu szczerze obiecał mu, że jeśli Sherlock nie pójdzie na swój bal maturalny, to nigdy nie zobaczy już żadnych pieniędzy tatusia. A brak środków finansowych dla młodszego z braci Holmes mógłby w obecnej sytuacji skończyć się tragicznie. Miał do zapłacenia parę... rachunków.  
Na takie dictum Sherlock mógł tylko skląć brata od najgorszych i chcąc nie chcąc zaprosić jakąś na tyle zdesperowaną koleżankę z klasy żeby zgodziła się z nim pójść.  
Spławił ją na samym początku, i chciał ulotnić się bez śladu. Niestety, okazało się, że przezorny brat na swoją listę płac wciągnął zarówno ochroniarza, jak i kilku nauczycieli.  
Stał więc pod ścianą z pogardą obserwując podskakujących w rytm nowoczesnej muzyki znajomych. Odrywał się od niej tylko gdy rozpoczynał się jakiś wolniejszy taniec. Wtedy wyciągał na parkiet jakąś również podpierającą ścianę dziewczynę i zmieniał ten wieczór w najpiękniejszy w jej życiu.

* * *

Przebrzmiały ostatnie nuty walca. Walca nad którym pracował ostatnie dwa tygodnie. Złożył swoją przysięgę. Oznajmił młodym radosną nowinę. Zaczęły się tańce. Poszukał wzrokiem Janine. Tradycja nakazywała im zatańczyć razem. Jednak druchna dobrze bawiła się z jednym z gości. Molly tańczyła ze swoim narzeczonym. Potoczył zdezorientowanym wzrokiem po sali. Wszyscy się bawili. Nagle, jak nigdy na balu, poczuł się obco i nieswojo.  
Wyszedł z sali. Zarzucił na plecy płaszcz. Miarowym krokiem oddalał się w kierunku domu.  
Wszedł po schodach mieszkania na Baker Street. Powiódł błędnym spojrzeniem po meblach. Zawahał się, ale po chwili wszedł do salonu. Odchylił deskę podłogową i ze skrytki wyjął strzykawkę. Napełnił ją przezroczystym płynem i nacisnął tłok. Chwycił w swoje idealne dłonie skrzypce i grał. Grał dostojne walce i skoczne polki. W jego Mind Palace trwał wielki bal.


End file.
